monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter: reBirth Ch.6
After careful consideration of demo's many creations, I've come up with this beautiful work of science. (Not art, science) Chapter 6: The Inaugural Hunt Aaron had many dreams that night. When he awoke, it was to an excited looking Tamara shaking him. "Rise from the dead, lazybones! There's something going on by the Guildmaster's tent!" Aaron got out of bed, threw on his Jaggi Armor, slung this lance over his shoulder, strapped his shield on his arm and walked out of the tent. He and Tamara joined Garth in the crowd. Hunters of all shapes and sizes were gathered around to see what was going on. The Guildmaster stood on the table and bellowed to the crowd. "Your attention, please! Thank you all for coming here today. There is a very pressing matter at hand. Our farmers have spotted a Dredgonis feasting off of dead trees in the old park." The crowd started uttering cries of shock. A worried tension had fallen over the camp. "Do not worry, friends! GuildCorp's finest have collected data on the beast. It only feeds off of decaying matter, be that vegetable or mineral. So, whoever initiates this quest will have to slay a smaller monster first, then lay in wait for the beast to show up." The Guildmaster poster a large piece of paper on the quest board, which was immediately flocked by hunters. Aaron could even see Jared jumping up and down to try to get a good look at the quest info. Garth plowed his way through the crowd, clearing a path for Aaron and Tamara. The three made it to the guild tent relatively unscathed. Aaron signaled the Guildmaster. "I'd like to sign up to hunt the Dredgonis." He stated grimly. The Guildmaster laughed. "I'm sorry, my boy, but I'm afraid that would be quite impossible. You see, the Dredgonis is a very dangerous monster, and Guildcorp will only allow hunters of considerable refute to embark on a quest to slay it. As is, we're only accepting members for a repelling quest. However, I do have a quest that's very important, and needs to be done." He handed Aaron a piece of paper, and the three gathered round to read it. Request SQ-37: Darunga -Multiple complains from Biome-H villagers related to offensive odor coming from sewers. Requesting hunter support. Suspected culprit: Darunga. Aaron folded up the paper, and put it in his pocket. "Do you know anything about this Darunga?" Aaron asked the Guildmaster. "Nope! The Darunga is a completely new monster. We suspect its one of the many animals that were affected by the same radiation that turned you into hunters. Anyways, be careful, and be prepared. In your chest you'll find some herbs and mushrooms, along with some basic gathering tools and hunting necessities. Take what you need, and meet at the camp gate whenever you're ready." After packing carefully for the mission, Aaron met up with Garth and Tamara at the gate, as per the old wyvernian's request. His group was not the only one there. Next to them were four Hunters, armed to the teeth. One had a Greatsword, one had a long sword, one had a strange kind of horn, and the last had a bow. All were wearing high-end, glimmering ingot armor. A crowd had gathered to see them off. The Guildmaster walked up to the four. "The fate of our camp lies in your hands. May the gods protect you." The four nodded, and walked off. "Do we get any appreciation here?" Garth asked. "What are you hunting?" A voice from the crowd shouters. "Uuuuuuuh... A Darunga." "Never heard of it!" The crowd dispersed, and all that remained was Aaron's group and the Guildmaster. "I wish you safe travels." The old Wyvernian said as they headed off. Not the most exciting beginning to their first official hunt, but the day was not over. http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Hunter:_reBirth_Ch.7 Category:Fan Fiction